


Beachy Fries

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario Sunshine
Genre: Amusement Parks, Beaches, French Fries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Having french fries on the beach is always a fun activity to do, no matter what time it is.





	Beachy Fries

"These fries are delicious!" Dry Bowser proclaimed as he was enjoying some hot french fries on the sandy shore of the tranquil beach right in front of the Pinna Park, with Waluigi being the one responsible for making the crisp delicious fries as the one lone Noki with her child watched from a distance.

"Wah! I'm glad that you enjoy them! It took a while for me to cut up those potatoes!" Waluigi responded as he was frying up the fries, chucking the finished batch out as he grabbed several red containers from his purple cap, having the fries fall right into them.

"Tally ho! You're having french fries and you didn't invite either of us?" Toadsworth gawked as he was riding in Petey Piranha's pouch, with the mutant piranha plant flying towards Waluigi and his frying fry fryer.

"Where did you two come from?" Waluigi commented as he glanced to see Dry Bowser munching away on the fries.

Toadsworth rolled his eyes as he adjusted his glasses. "Where else? We were at the theme park!"

Petey mumbled as he explained that he and Toadsworth rode on the rollercoaster, the ferris wheel, the spinning Noki shells, and the pirate ship, with Waluigi squinting his eyes as Dry Bowser turned to see several of the wide eyed sunflower popping out of the grass surrounded by the sand.

"Oh, so that's what those rocket cars were for," Waluigi responded as he glanced towards the theme park to see the coaster cars rising up, only for them to go fast on the coaster track as he grabbed the next batch of fries. "Anyway, you want to have a batch? I'm making a load of 'em!"

"Oh definitely! I can't say no to some good fries!" Toadsworth exclaimed.

Dry Bowser kept on eating as he noticed one of the sunflowers looking at him oddly, making him scoff as he rolled his eyes.

"Just because I don't have organs doesn't mean I can't enjoy the taste," Dry Bowser spoke profoundly. "I happen to enjoy the salty feeling that fries provide."


End file.
